


The Road Never Travelled By

by makingitwork



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Biting, Blow Job, Cheating, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Hand Job, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Office Sex, Orgasm Denial, Pain, Punishment, Sleep Sex, Vibrator, Voyeurism, drunk, harvey-mike happy ending, male sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 20:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1525292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey and Mike end up together, of course, they do it in the hardest way possible.</p><p>Basically an excuse to put Mike in as many different sexual fantasies as I could, while in one story with a decent plotline.</p><p>Give it a go!<br/>x</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Road Never Travelled By

“Why don’t you just tell him?” Donna sighed, for the fiftieth time. Harvey glared at her, taking a sip of his coffee. “Don’t give me that look. You like him.”

“Donna-“

“And by like, I mean you feel attracted to him-“

“Donna-“

“And by ‘feel attracted to him’ I mean you wanna rip off all his clothes-“

“Donna!”

“And fuck him hard against your desk.” Donna shoots him a smirk, that no one could have pulled off against the best closer in the city, but her. Harvey ponders crushing her dreams and lying about how he doesn’t love Mike. But he can’t do it. With a sigh, he admits in a grumble

“Against the wall next to my records. Not the desk.”

Donna smiles brilliantly, and it’s almost worth Harvey’s rare embarrassment. “Are you doing to tell him?” she whispered eagerly, leaning forward over the table at the small café they’ve made their own. She touches his arm in the way a cheeky big sister would. Harvey, despite being the same age as her, rolls his eyes. 

“No. I don’t even know if he’s…you know, gay. I can’t just come out and say it-“

“I think he’s bi.” Donna admitted “I mean…why wouldn’t he swing the other way? Especially if it was for a lawyer as handsome and charming as you?”

...  
...  
...

Harvey sat at his desk, a smile was tugging on his lips, though he tried to force it right off his face as smiling didn’t belong at work. Unless you were bragging, bragging or flirting of course. And this might be flirting. He didn’t know. All he knew was that texting Mike was hilarious. He would text something like ‘Get your ass in here right now, kid’ and Mike would respond seconds later ‘Right away Sir, Hail Harvey! PS: I think you mean *tight* ass. Oh yeah, I cycle.’

And how can’t Harvey smile at that? The fact that he can literally hear Mike’s voice in his head. The way he would say it. And he smiles. He can’t himself. He’s in love with him. Well…love might be pushing it. He desires him, desires pummelling him over and over until Mike’s beautiful blue eyes are sparkling, and his precious pink lips are screaming one name. His name. Harvey. It’s all the slick lawyer can do from groaning at that mental image.

“Hey Harvey.” Comes a voice. 

But it’s not Mike. 

Harvey looked up in shock, and there, is Marcus. His younger brother. He’s got blond hair and green eyes, taller than Mike, and maybe a little bigger, but still lithe and lean. Just more muscled. Obviously, he’s no Harvey. “Marcus…” he whispers standing “Last time I saw you, you were in hospital-“

“Yeah.” Marcus laughs, only slightly bitterly “Thank you for visiting. Was good to see you for the first time in 5 years.”

“You know what you did to me Marcus. You’re lucky you even got a visit-“

“Hey Harvey, I’m pretty sure this guy outside’s been eyeing my bike-“ Mike stopped short, he looked up, scanning the situation. Harvey wanted to laugh, no one in their right mind would steal Mike’s death trap of a bike. But he loved how Mike just walked into his office, how he felt comfortable enough to stroll wherever he liked, when anyone else would never have the guts to do that…well, maybe Donna. Mike’s eyes scanned the situation, and from a photograph he once saw hidden way back in Harvey’s closet in an old shoe box from when they were working a case. “Hi Marcus, I’m Michael, Harvey’s associate,” he leans forward with a smile, hand out for a handshake though he doesn’t expect one. No one ever shakes his hand.

But Marcus is taken with him. Instantly. Marcus was gay, just like his brother, Harvey, though not ashamed, wouldn’t parade it around like a crown. Marcus smiled, and took in Mike’s appearance. Slightly dishevelled, piercing blue eyes, flushed skin, and suit that emphasised his lean body. “Hi, call me Mark, please,” he shakes Mike’s hand. Mike doesn’t know why, but something about Marcus’s look forces colour to his cheeks. He feels as though he’s being looked at like a slab of meat.

“Call me Mike, everyone does. I’m not sure why I introduced myself as Michael really, that’s a bit weird, sorry. I’m…” he shook his head, stepping back, flicking himself in the forehead “I’m babbling, sorry, sorry,” he shoots nervous grins at the two Spectors, and then places a file on Harvey’s desk. “I will…go now.” He nodded, pressing his lips together. Harvey arches an eyebrow, thoroughly amused 

“Get out, Mike.” He sighs shortly.

Mike seemed relieved at his relaxed tone “Awesome, bye,” and with that he leaves hurriedly. Disappearing down a corridor.

Both brothers watch him go, and Mark smirks “Wow Harvey, he is…” he ran a hand through his hair “Wow. What I would give to leave teeth marks all over him.”

“Stop it, Mark.” Harvey warns angrily “He’s my associate, you will not mess with him.”

Mark arches an eyebrow “Why, are you interested in him?” 

“No!” Harvey cries defensively “I just…he’s my best worker.”

“I bet he is-“

“Mark. What are you doing here?”

Marcus sighed “Sorry Harv…I need money-“ Harvey shoved a cheque into his hands, he looked down, and it was the right amount. “Thanks man,” he calls after Harvey’s already left the office. Mark lets his shoulders slump but takes the check and heads for the door. And maybe it’s just his luck, that on the way out he sees Mike, back to him, trying to yank the top off a printer.

He stalks up behind him, and presses his hand either side of him, trapping the smaller man between his arms. He leaned down, to breath over his ear “Hey Mike, printer problems?” Mike relaxes, but barely. He wants to turn around but there’s barely enough room. 

“Yeah.” He fumbled, face burning.

Harvey watched, with Donna, through a huge shelf stacked with files, both had their blood boiling. “Damn.” Donna was whispering “Why are the good ones always gay?” Harvey nudged her with his elbow “Oh that’s right, we’re here for Mike.”

“Let me help.” He stretched one arm out, tapping a few buttons, and the lid opened by itself. Mike laughed in relief. Mark stepped back, so the younger blond could turn around.

“Thanks man. I’ve been here like 4 months, but no one’s taught me how to use the printer.” Mark laughed, green eyes dancing.

“Actually dude, I was wondering, wanna grab a bite to eat?” Mike stiffened, as did Harvey and Donna from behind their cabinet. 

“Um….I uh…” he stumbled off, and then thought for a moment. Why was he saying no? He was bisexual, and it was clear that Harvey didn’t like him in that way, so why not go for the next best thing? Harvey’s brother. He was good looking, and he seemed nice. “Sure.” He nodded, a little meekly, but confidently. “W-where?”

“Where would you like?” he asked, sliding his hands into the pockets of his jeans. Mike seemed stumped. 

“Um…well…” he laughed, slightly bashfully “I like the pizza place-“

“Good.” Mark cut him off “Then the pizza place,” he leaned forward, placing a hand firmly on Mike’s hip. Mike stopped breathing. But Mark dragged it up his side, and went into his blazer pocket, pulling out Mike’s business card, with his number. He held it between his two fingers “See you there at twelve right?” Mike nodded dumbly, watching him leave.   
Before snapping out of it. He cleared his throat, and straightened his jacket, grabbing his papers and heading back to his cubicle. Harvey clenched his fists and Donna was stumped. 

“Woah…did you see that? Mike was…Mike was putty in his hands. He is smooth…my god, I didn’t even know Mike was gay-“

Harvey couldn’t.

...  
...  
...

And in no time at all, Mike and Mark were dating. 

Harvey hated it. Donna hated it. Rachel hated it. Louis hated it. Everyone fucking hated it. “You’re late.” Harvey snapped as Mike walked into his office, a dazed smile on his face. Mike faltered, examining his watch. His watch. Ha, what a joke. Mark had bought it for him, well, he had originally bought a much more expensive one, which Mike insisted he return, for something more simple.

“No I’m not.” He said with a frown, blond hair flicking over his eyes “I’m actually 2 minutes early-“

“I should not be here before you.” Harvey growled. “If you weren’t so caught up in spending every second of the day with Marcus, maybe you would realise that you had deadline for those files this morning!” His voice rose, anger lacing his words. He stood up, slamming his hands onto the table “Dammit Mike! I give you this chance and you’re fucking it up-“

“No I’m not!” Mike cried, face flushing, eyes sparkling angrily. “Listen Harvey, I know those files are late, and I’m sorry,” he slammed the files down onto Harvey’s desk. “But I don’t deserve this crap you’re throwing at me. You’re having a bad day? Fine. I’m sorry. But don’t expect me to take all this bullshit because your girlfriend broke up with you.” And with that, Mike turned, stalking away. Harvey glared after him

“Fuck you, Mike!”

“Don’t need to,” Mike hissed, pulling open the door “Your brother does that, expertly.”

It was enough to keep Harvey up at night.

Why would Mike say that? Of course it affected Harvey more than any other insult but why would Mike say it? It sounded…Harvey dared hope, that it sounded like Mike was trying to make him jealous. And Harvey was jealous. He was seething. For the first time, his little brother had what he wanted most in the world. He couldn’t shut his eyes without thinking about Mike, blue eyes glittering, stupid old movie references.

It was very unfortunate, that a few days later, near midnight, as the sky was cloaked in darkness, and the office was supposedly empty, that he saw them. In a random office, both stark naked. Harvey was hidden by the shadows, but he could see them clear as day. Mike and Mark. M&M as they had been affectionately named by Jessica, who was in complete favour of their relationship. 

Mike had his hands against a chair, as Mark stood behind him, ramming into his relentlessly, roaring his approval of Mike’s tightness in his ears. It made Harvey’s body tingle, to see Mike being dominated like that. Perhaps he and his brother did have something in common after all. Mike tried to buck back, but Mark stopped whenever he did. “Don’t move a muscle.” He whispered, in a hot breath down Mike’s desk.

“Please…” Mike mewled weakly, hands gripping the chair, eyes clenched shut as Mark’s hands explored his body, everywhere but where Mike really needed him. “I’m close…Marcus….please….” the begging came as a hiss as he bit down on his lip as Mark expertly created delicious friction against Mike’s prostate. “Oh god….” He stretched his head back, staring at the ceiling, panting “I’m gonna come, Mark please-“

“Don’t worry,” Marcus whispered, biting down on Mike’s shoulder. “I know Harvey rejected you, but I won’t, I won’t ever leave you,”

Harvey stepped back in shock. Mike had wanted him? When?! When had he become so clueless? He thought back to the way Mike followed him around, did anything for him, came to him, when he was drunk. “P-promise?” Mike whispered, chasing his climax.

“Promise, now come, Michael.” It came out like an order, his hand coming around to wrap around Mike’s solid rock member, a few pumps later, Mike was screaming out in ecstasy, the sound almost drove Harvey mad. How he loathed his brother. How he would give anything to switch places, as he watched Mike’s back arch, mouth drop open as he fell silent, shuddering as he came, stomach clenching and unclenching in viciously glorious ways. And then he slumped forward, completely exhausted. Mark smiled, hooking his arms under Mike, he laughed “You did so well,” he whispered, kissing just under Mike’s jaw “I didn’t think you could hold out as long as you did.”

“I thought I was gonna faint, you jerk,” Mike grinned, half-dazed, as he was literally pushed into his trousers. Mark dressed him carefully, leisurely, cleaning him up, buttoning his shirt, even tucking it in. Doing his tie, straightening his blazer before dressing himself in mere seconds. He swiped his hands through Mike’s hair, making it flick up. 

“What?” He laughed, stepping back, the way Mike was staring at him making him curious.

“No-, it’s nothing,” Mike half smiled, “You just uh…you’re a lot like Harvey.”

Mark burst out laughing, but Harvey blanched, wondering what the hell that meant. “Oh what guy doesn’t like being compared to his big brother after sex.” Mike laughed nervously, picking up his satchel and slinging it over his shoulder, but Mark placed a hand on his shoulder, pushing him back gently “But seriously…did you…” he raised his eyebrows “Ever sleep with Harvey? He seems weird about you. Like he actually cares, and let me let you in on a secret Mike, Harvey doesn’t care about anyone.” 

“That’s not true.” Mike pointed out smartly “He cares about you, and Donna, and Jessica-“

“And you.” Mark pointed out smartly, his green eyes glittered in the dim light. “I know you have a way with words, but you’re not distracting me this time with that pretty mouth of yours,” Mike scoffed and Harvey had to agree slightly. Mike did have a very pretty mouth, wonderful thin, soft, pink lips that would look simply sublime wrapped around his- “Have you ever slept with him?”

Mike stared him in the eyes “No.”

Mark frowned, a sad smile on his face “But you wanted too?”

“In the past.” Mike said quickly. 

It was like someone had punched Harvey in the stomach. He literally doubled over, his heart beating faster than he cared to admit. Mike really had liked him. He missed his chance. No. No, if anything, this gave Harvey new hope. Why would Mike start dating his brother? He had given up on Harvey, so he’d gone for someone like him. Well, he’d just have to give Mike a reason to believe again. Mark sighed “What about now?”

“I’m with you.” Mike said quietly, as though it were obvious. 

Mark shook his head, biting his bottom lip the same way that Mike did when he was worried. “If he came into this office right now, would you leave with him? Or stay with me?”  
Mike squared his shoulders, and looked Mark in the eyes, half smiling “I would stay with you. Hear me? M&M, I love you, and we’re together,” he caught the back of Mark’s neck and pushed their heads together, so their lips met. Mike nodded smiling, before leaving. Mark stood there, dazed, but happy, and he too left.

But Harvey was also happy. Because if there was one thing he knew, it was when Michael James Ross, was lying.

...  
...  
...

Harvey groaned. What fresh hell was this? He forced himself out of bed at the loud knocking at his door, with an energy that didn’t seem to have a place in the middle of the night. He frowned, just before he unlocked his door. Why was the person outside not ringing the doorbell?

He opened the door, and rolled his eyes as soon as he saw his brilliantly baby-blue eyed associate standing there. Well…leaning there, in a slick black suit, the first two buttons undone and his horrendously skinny tie hanging loose. His hair was spiked up in all directions, and he was holding a beer in his hands “Hey Harvey! Have-yyyy! Half-sey,” he grinned wildly. Harvey rolled his eyes again

“What the hell, Mike?”

Mike laughed loudly, almost collapsing as he slumped forward, Harvey jumped forward, catching Mike easily in his strong arms. “Woah Harvey,” Mike slurred happily into Harvey’s ear. The older lawyer had to bite back his shudder at the feeling of Mike’s warm breath as he literally dragged him into his apartment and kicked the door closed behind him. “You are so strong,” he twisted slightly, feeling Harvey’s muscled arms around his waist “Like really strong,” Harvey helped him sit on the leather sofa, and Mike looked up at him blissfully innocent “You must uh…” he took another sip of beer “Work out…r-right? With weights and running and stuff?”

“Yes Mike.” Harvey sighed, catching the beer out of Mike’s hands and taking it away. He didn’t even notice “Now, what are you doing here?”

Mike groaned, tilting his head back, and it Harvey certainly didn’t notice the long arch of his neck, and how it needed to be covered in hickeys. “Marcus is a tool,” Harvey, if he hadn’t been interested before, was definitely interested now. 

“What happened?” he pushed

“He just…” Mike glared at nothing “Fuck, I don’t know….he got all possessive and weird after Trevor showed up. Said I wasn’t allowed to talk to anyone but him. Big fight…” he slurred his words slightly, but Harvey got the general gist. “I left and he said I’d come straight to you but he-“ Mike frowned, and stood quickly. Harvey reached out a hand instinctively to steady him. But Mike stepped away from him, a look of horror on his drunk face. “And I did.” He whispered

“Mike, you’re drunk-“

“No! H-he said I would come to you and I did, I always come to you, I always end up coming to you!” His voice rose to a level of anger. “Fuck…” he whispered, massaging his forehead harshly, Harvey watched him, concern washing his face. “What the hell is wrong with me?”

“Mike, calm the hell down.” Harvey sighed, he took Mike’s arm, leading him to the guest bedroom. He secretly revelled in pulling Mike’s blazer from his arms, and ordering him to kick off his shoes. He pulled back the blankets, and Mike fell in without complaint. And Harvey leaned down, unfastening his tie. Mike mumbled something, along the lines of Sorry for ruining your night “I wasn’t doing anything, Mike,” he sighed, he left the room, and was back moments later, placing a bucket beside the bed. “Don’t be sick on my bed.” Mike had to laugh at that. 

“Thanks Harvey, love you,”

It made Harvey’s heart clench, but when he turned back to look at Mike, the kid was already snoring. And he really did look like a kid. In Harvey’s large bed, all small and adorable, that stupid smile that Harvey loved, but also loved to hate. 

...  
...  
...

Harvey woke up early the next morning. Like 5 am early. And he found himself excited, buzzed. Maybe it was because he knew only a wall away was Mike, his associate, who had just had a big fight with his brother, and had realised in a drunken haze that he cared for Harvey.

Harvey walked into the guest room quietly, but Mike was out cold, snoring quietly. 

And he was beautiful.

He had kicked the blankets off him, and he removed his shirt sometime in the night, dressed only in his pants and socks. And he was sporting a hard on. Harvey felt a pang of lust head straight for his gut. Of course, it was only natural, but it shouldn’t seem so attractive to Harvey. Who without really knowing what he was doing, edged closer.

He examined Mike’s face, eyelids fluttering as he dreamt incomprehensible dreams, his lips slightly parted, and they were dry. What Harvey would give to see him dart out his tongue like he does when he’s speaking too quickly. Very, very carefully, Harvey reached down, and cupped Mike through his pants.

Harvey held his breath, waiting for Mike to wake up and call him a perv and quit, but nothing. He kept snoring. So Mike wrapped his hand around Mike’s dick, through the fabric of his pants, and stroked once. Now, he got a reaction.

“Ooohhh!” Mike groaned loudly, hips bucking up, his eyelids moving much more rapidly now. And Harvey shook his head, wondering what kind of dream he was having. Daringly, he slipped his hand beneath the waistband of Mike’s pants, and wrapped his hand around Mike’s rock hard member. It felt fantastic beneath his hands, warm and hot and hard, and twitching, like velvet. He didn’t fear Mike would wake up now, he was quickly learning that the kid was a deep sleeper, and that he was far too taken in this dream to wake up.   
Mike’s breathing was shallower and his mouth opened more, as his hips thrust up randomly into Harvey’s eager hand. Harvey was thrusting much more eagerly, his thumb stroking the tip, spreading his precum over his member. 

“Harvey!” Mike groaned loudly.

Harvey tore his hand away, leaping off the bed and standing eyes wide as he watched Mike. And to his utter relief, the kid was still asleep. A crease between his eyebrows. Harvey stood in shock. If Mike was still asleep, why would he say his name- Harvey couldn’t stop the delighted blush that crept up his cheeks. He smirked at no one, Mike was dreaming of him. How ironic. Carefully, he sat back down, grasping Mike’s dick, and he pumped “Oh….” Mike moaned, turning his head restlessly, his eyes shutting tighter “Please…” he hissed, licking out to wet his lips and Harvey nearly came in his pants. This was something he thought he’d never see. Mike hard in his hands, whispering his name feverishly as he chased his release “Please, oh god, don’t stop…” he was whining, making delicious whimpers, and Harvey wasn’t sure how much long he could control his strokes.

A part of him wanting to grasp Mike tightly, and pump him and watch him come and fall apart, the other wanted this to last as long as it could, because it might never happen again. “Shit that feels good…” he muttered beautifully. Harvey smiled, that was classic Mike, to blurt things out that you should keep to yourself, but Harvey loved that about him. A low moan thrummed from deep within Mike’s chest, and Harvey forgot about prolonging this experience, he started pumping Mike as though it were all he were worth. Harder and harder, faster and faster, from the base, right up to the tip, and with a loud groan Mike came in his hands.

Harvey stepped back, breathing erratic as realised what he’d done. And Mike was starting to stir. Unable to run out of the room he settled for hiding in the closet like a kid, with a perfect view of Mike.

Mike smiled lazily at the perfect dream. Of Harvey sucking him off. But alas, that was all it was, a dream. He stretched languidly, yawning. And sat up. Only to look down “Shit!” He exclaimed in a whisper, everything coming back to him. And had he… “I came in my fucking pants?” He whispered to himself, Harvey could barely contain his laughter. “Fuck me.” He whispered, rubbing his forehead, he opened the door, and peeked out, and hearing no sound, he figured Harvey must still be asleep. Mike closed the door again, and peeled off his pants, “Harvey’s right.” He muttered to himself “I’m a fucking teenager.” He cleaned himself up the best he could, before he searched the room for his trousers, he pulled them on loosely, and shrugged on his shirt, not buttoning it up. Then he padded, still sleepily to the bathroom.

Harvey made sure he was gone, before slipping into the living room.

“Um Harvey?” came a voice. Harvey looked up from his breakfast, mouth half full as Mike appeared, Harvey’s white towel wrapped around his waist, as glistening water droplets rolled down his lean, yet ever so slightly muscled torso. His hair was wet and matted down to his forehead. “I can’t find my clothes.”

“They reek of alcohol and weed.” Harvey said simply, Mike swallowed, but accepted that.

“Okay…so…” he frowned “Does that mean I go into work naked today?”

Harvey couldn’t help but let his mind wander to that image, and he rather liked it. “I’ve got some suits for you.”

“They won’t fit,” Mike sighed “I’m a fucking stick, Harvey. Look at me.”

Harvey was looking. And Mike looked divine. “They’re not mine. They used to belong to Mark, I keep them in the guest room, way in the back of the closet. Never know what might happen.”

“Mark?” Mike whispered, another memory from last night reoccurring to him. “Oh shit, Mark. What happened to him last night?” Harvey shrugged, looking down at his plate. Mike sighed

“Thanks for taking me in last night, Harvey,” he managed somewhat awkwardly “I must have been…a right state.”

“Yeah.” Harvey sighed, looking up “You were Mike. But whenever you get into trouble, you can count on me.” He hadn’t meant it to sound as caring as it did, and Mike’s lips twitched into a sexy smirk that literally oozed confidence.

“That almost…almost sounds like you…care about me?” he faked shock, but Harvey rolled his eyes, pointing in the direction of the guest room

“Yeah yeah, get dressed Robin, no one wants to see you in just a towel,”

“Ah you love it,” Mike laughed easily, turning and heading back for the guest room. Harvey’s eyes roamed over his flawless back, water droplets gleaming over wet skin.   
Harvey was ready in no time, in an impeccable suit, fine waistcoat his hair gelled back. He sighed, bored. He knocked on the guest room door

“Jesus Christ pup, how long is this taking you?”

“I can’t do the tie!” Mike grumbled irritated. Harvey took that as an invitation and stepped in. He paused to examine him. Mike looked….delectable in a suit like that. The rich fabric was perfect. Dark against his pale skin. The light blue shirt fit him perfectly, and for a moment, Harvey was almost happy he had a brother. He was fumbling with the thick blue tie, and Harvey laughed. “What?” Mike groaned, turning around to face away from the mirror “It’s so thick.”

“It’s not thick, your normal ties are way too skinny,” he stepped forward, swatting Mike’s fumbling fingers away, Mike sighed, placing them by his sides like a child. 

“They are not.” He jutted his chin out stubbornly, Harvey rolled his eyes, beginning the not so complex knot. Mike stared into Harvey’s eyes, and though Harvey could feel his intense state he couldn’t look into them, so kept his own fixed firmly on the tie. It was a delicious blue, almost as nice as Mike’s eyes. He hoped Mike wore it more often. “Harvey…” he whispered, cool breath fanning over Harvey’s breath. Harvey looked up, as he pulled the tie through the loop. He arched an eyebrow and Mike swallowed thickly “I uh…Listen I,” he gave a bashful and nervous laugh, as Harvey stepped back, letting the perfect tie drop back down. “I know this is going to sound completely ridiculous but…I think….” He hung his head down, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. “I like you.”

Harvey dared not get his hopes up and he laughed, looking at Mike as though he were insane “Yeah kid, I like you too,” and he turned to leave, but Mike’s hand was on his arm, pulling him back

“Harvey.” He said more seriously, eyes blazing “I…I really like you-“

“What are you talking about-“

Mike smashed his lips against Harvey’s.

Harvey responded immediately, because it felt so fantastic, Mike’s soft lips against his own, finally, he wrapped his arms around his young associate, not even caring about the suit he was creasing. Harvey was pulling Mike’s shirt out of his trousers, sliding a hand up his chest eagerly. But Mike pulled back, “Ha-Harvey wait,” he panted. Harvey looked up, cupping Mike’s cheek “Do you…are we…”

“Mike, I have dreamed of this day, ever since I met you,” 

Mike smile of disbelief was beautiful, and before he knew it, they were kissing again. Tongues being forced into one another’s mouths, moaning and grunting, and Harvey had one hand on Mike’s tie, the other cupping and palming him wonderfully. But Mike knew what he was doing, he rubbed Harvey’s nipples through his shirt, and avoided Harvey’s hair.   
And then Mike was sinking onto his knees. Harvey leaned against the wall, as his trousers fell around his ankles, swiftly followed by his pants. He closed his eyes, head tilted up towards the ceiling as he felt Mike’s hands around his cock “Oh…fuck, Mike…” he whispered, beautiful brown eyes darkening with lust “Y-you don’t have too-“

“Harvey,” Harvey looked down to see Mike’s blazing blue eyes staring up at him, a small smirk on his lips “Shut up.” And with that, he took Harvey in his mouth. It was the most erotic thing Harvey had ever seen in his life, Mike on his knees, as he took Harvey’s entire member into his mouth and down his throat. Harvey realised with a jolt that Mike had done this before, he was so good at this, and he didn’t like who it might have been with. Trevor? Mark? Some other mysterious man. Suddenly, Harvey wanted to know about every single relationships Mike had ever had. 

Mike was bobbing, his tongue stroking the underside and then flicking over the tip, his hands firm on Harvey’s hips. The heat was amazing, such heat, such wetness, Mike’s tight mouth, such suction in all the right places. Harvey wanted to grip Mike’s hair between his finger tips and ram his member into him until the boy was choking, but he was having trouble standing on his own. “Fuckkk….w-who have you done this with before?” he managed to get out through chocked moans. Mike’s fingers just tightened their grip on Harvey’s hips in an unspoken answer. “Right yeah,” Harvey murmured “Stupid question.”

Mike closed his eyes, sucking as thought it was his life to do so, the taste of Harvey in his mouth was incredibly, he swallowed around him several times, because that’s what made Harvey’s knees buckle most. His jaw slack so it was easier to accommodate Harvey, his boss was the thickest he had ever seen. 

“It wasn’t Mark was it?”

Mike pulled off Harvey with a pop and looked up at him with an arched eyebrow “What? Am I losing my touch? Because you are still able to form perfectly coherent sentences.”

“No- Christ Mike, you’re fantastic-“ Harvey didn’t miss the gleam that shone through Mike’s eyes, and he realised he didn’t compliment the pup near enough. “But…tell me you didn’t get this good with Mark.”

“No,” Mike laughed “He never got to experience my mouth,” he rolled his eyes at Harvey’s possessiveness “This was Trevor and Neal.”

“Neal?”

Mike licked the tip of Harvey’s cock absentmindedly, sending electric shocks through the best closer in the city “Yeah,” Mike nodded “My neighbour when I was younger. He’s how I realised I was gay-“

“You liked him?”

“Yeah, I gues-“

“Why?”

“Jesus Harvey!” Mike exclaimed, irritated yet amused at the same time “Are we really doing this now?”

Harvey tried to bite back to the burning curiosity, for Mike. “Fine.” He growled “Later.” Mike nodded, relenting, before taking Mike back into his mouth. He bobbed faster and faster, and eventually Harvey had to grip his hair, and force his dick deeper into Mike’s throat feeling him contract around him, “Oh shit…” he whispered, as Mike’s tongue moved like a separate entity, swirling around his cock “I’m gonna come-“ Harvey tried to pull out but Mike wouldn’t let him, and before Harvey could stop himself he came, deep into Mike’s throat.

The young blond kept sucking, milking Harvey dry, before pulling off with a smile. Harvey stared at him, amazed. “I was good, wasn’t I?” Mike smirked

“Shut it kid.”

And less than five minutes later they were in the limo, being driven to work. The separator was up, and Ray didn’t ask why, Harvey had a feeling he knew. He must have known, he must have seen all the looks Harvey had given Mike’s in their occasional rides home together. “So.” Harvey asked, sitting opposite Mike, they were both fully dressed, professional, and no one in their right mind would have guessed what just happened. “Neal?”

Mike stared at Harvey incredulously, but his shoulders slumped “What do you want to know?”

“Where did you meet?”

“In the park when I was seventeen. It was raining and I’d just had a huge fight with Trevor over who would sleep in the top bunk when we went to college.” Harvey arched an eyebrow and Mike tapped his forehead “Eidetic memory.”

Harvey tried to remain impartial “Who made the first move?”

“He did.” Mike couldn’t help the tiny smile that flashed past his face as he remembered, but he soothed Harvey. “Neal made the first move, Trevor made the first move, Marcus made the first move. You’re the only person I’ve ever gone too first.” That did calm Harvey down, but he still wanted to know everything. 

“How did he make it?”

“Harvey-“

“Michael.” He said firmly “I want to know.”

Mike sighed, eyes shutting momentarily as his brain retrieved the right memory with every detail exactly right, down to the slight pause the news anchor woman had made on the pronunciation of Tanzania. “I was…I was watching the news, and Neal came in. He was upset, he said that he realised something, and I asked what.” Mike licked his lips, unaware of how Harvey’s eyes followed the movement “He said he knew he was gay, and I told him that it was fine, and then he…he kissed me, and he was sucking me off…a few days later we had sex,” Mike shifted, uncomfortable to be talking about this with Harvey. “We broke up a year later, he found out I had cheated on him with Trevor.” Mike continued speaking quickly, answering Harvey’s next question “I was high.” He sighed lamely “I said that it wasn’t my fault, I was high, I didn’t know what I was doing, but he…” he shook his head, almost bitterly, “He left. I got over him, and me and Trevor, who had been my best friend since I was 7, we kept getting high together, and then kept waking up in bed. Eventually,” Mike scoffed, laughing “I realised, he was just letting me get high so he could fuck me. I told him he didn’t need to, I loved him. We dated for 4 years, then he got caught up in some bad shit, and I told him to stop… we grew apart in the relationship sense, and I started liking someone else,” he gestured to Harvey, who couldn’t help but let the corners of his lips tilt up slightly. 

“Fair.”

“We’re still best friends, you know that, and from time to time, we get high, fuck, and then high five,” Harvey rolled his eyes. “Then I gave up on you, because you gave me no fucking hint whatsoever,” he kicked Harvey’s shin playfully “And I dated Marcus. He was all possessive over Trevor, though to be fair, Trevor was being awfully handsy, it’s just how he is. We broke up. And then I finally got to be with the person I wanted to be with.”

Harvey absorbed it all quickly, and processed it. And he quirked a smile “Fine. But if Trevor ever gets handsy with you, I will knock him out-“

“It’s just how he is, Harvey,” Mike interjected “It’s nice to have him as well,” Mike confessed “As a back up plan, I know it sounds awful, but he’s always been there for me.”

“A life boat.” Harvey nodded “Okay Mike, keep him, but eventually you’ll realise that this ship isn’t going to crash. And you can let him go.” 

Mike couldn’t help but lean forward and press his lips to Harvey’s.

And Harvey couldn’t help but respond. 

...  
...  
...

They decided not to tell people. Obviously, because there was a strict policy between dating co-workers, and also, it was always better to keep a new relationship on the down low, people’s reactions have a huge influence. So in the office, they acted the same, except not kissing. 

It seemed to be a lot harder for Harvey than it was for Mike. When the kid had his hands out for a fist bump, or rolled his sleeves up to his elbows, or when his hair got all messy from cycling into work. The way his eyes glistened when he came up with an idea, the highlighter lid held taught between his lips, they all drove Harvey mad. So much so, that by the time they left work, normally for Harvey’s house, he would be slamming his younger associate into the wall as soon as they stepped inside the door.

But it was hard for Mike too. Very hard. Harvey was…delicious. So well kept and so darn pristine, and the fact his voice deepened when he was one uping Louis, and showing Jessica who was really in charge. His quips and clever jokes, and the fact that no matter which movie reference Mike flung at him, Harvey always seemed to have watched it, and flung the correct response right back. It made Mike sit at his cubicle and simply think about Harvey, and smiled in fondness at the things he did. How brilliant he was. And it was a wonder that on the ride home, he didn’t just propel himself into Harvey’s lap and started grinding like it were all he was worth. 

“Donna,” Harvey sighed, leaning on the walls of her cubicle, she looked up curiously “Can you get Mike to go visit a client or something today?” Harvey shot a look over his shoulder, to see Mike getting into a heated debate with Harold over tattoos. And he couldn’t help but notice the flush on Mike’s cheeks, or the ridiculous smile he did when Harold tried to prove him wrong 

“Why?” Donna asked, assuming the worst “You two haven’t broken up have you?”

Harvey didn’t even want to think about how he she knew that. “No, I just…well you know we haven’t told people, but it’s so hard for me to be so close around him without being able to do anything,”

“Oohhh…tension is rising,” she raised her eyebrows suggestively but Harvey just stared at her. Donna laughed “Sure don’t worry about it, it is done.”

“Good, now get the kid in my office so I can brief him about the meeting tomorrow.”

“Oh sure, brief him,” she winked at him, and he sighed

“Donna, not everything I say is a euphemism, I really am just briefing him,”

“Oh sure sure, Harvey, briefing him,” she tapped her nose and winked again, Harvey sighed helplessly, heading into his office and sitting at his desk. A few moments later Mike was walking into his office, smiling. 

“What’s up?” he grinned, closing the glass door behind him and sitting opposite Harvey. He kicked his legs up onto the table, leaning back comfortably. Harvey stared at him 

“Seriously?” he flicked the bottom of Mike’s shoes, and Mike’s eyes widened as he realised 

“Oh right, sorry, sorry,” he looked around to make sure no one had seen and brought his long legs down. Harvey wanted to laugh “So what is up?”

“I just wanted to brief you for the meeting tomo-“ Harvey stopped, looking up. Marcus was standing in the doorway, green eyes slightly dull, but the Spencer smirk on his face. Mike turned to see what was bothering him, and stopped breathing when he saw Marcus, before leaping up

“Marcus!” he exclaimed angrily, both brothers looked surprised at his outburst “Where the hell have you been? I’ve been trying to contact you for fucking days! You piece of shit, do you have any idea how worried I’ve been?” he leapt up, pointing an accusing finger at him “What if you were dead? Kidnapped? A text message would have been nice.”

Marcus’s angry and confident demeanour weakened slightly, as he realised that despite breaking up, Mike still cared about him. Also, it helped that Harvey looked incredibly jealous. “I…I- sorry Mike,” he whispered, shaking his head “I lost my phone that night, and I’ve been…I didn’t realise you’d even wanna talk to be, because of what an ass I’d been,”

“You were an ass.” Mike said quickly, but he relaxed “But you’re still my friend-“ he stepped forward to hug Marcus, but Harvey interjected

“Sit down, kid.” He ordered. Mike frowned, confused, but did so. Marcus seethed at his older brother, before spitting at him.

“So you went and stole my boyfriend? Didn’t realise we were back in highschool-“

“Marcus please.” Harvey sighed “We can talk about this later, seriously. But right now, we have work to do.” Mike noted Marcus’s disappointed look, and said softly

“Why don’t you both talk about this now?”

Harvey sighed “Kid-“

“Harvey,” Mike insisted, blue eyes glittering as he leaned forward standing up “He’s your brother, and he’s hurting now. If I had any family left I’d never push them off for later.” It was a direct reference to his grandmother, and Harvey could see the flicker of pain in Mike’s eyes. His shoulder’s sagged

“Sit down Mark, let’s talk,” 

Mike smiled slightly, heading out of the office.

And the two brothers

Talked.

...  
...  
...

“I’m breaking up with you.” Harvey said simply. Mike paused, looking up from his papers as he sat alone in the filing room. Harvey was standing there, looking much too high up to be in this room. 

“What?”

“I’m breaking up with you.”

Mike’s heart tightened painfully and he didn’t hide the hurt from his eyes. He couldn’t move. Harvey was standing there, emotionlessly, his brown hair perfectly quaffed, chocolate eyes hard. “W-why?” he stood, chest heaving “Oh my god, what did I do-“

“You cheated on me.” Harvey said simply. Mike frowned at him, shaking his head

“No I didn’t Harvey-“

“Don’t fucking lie to me kid,” he ordered, raising his eyebrows “With Tom Keller. You got high, you fucked-“

“Fuck.” Mike whispered, rubbing his forehead “How did you know that? Harvey- I was high, I had no idea what I was doing, and when I woke up, I got the hell out of there-“  
“You slept with him.” Harvey said firmly, shaking his head “And we’re through-“

“No!” Mike cried, shaking his head, he stepped around his desk, and gripped Harvey’s arm to stop him from leaving “Harvey please, I was high, it didn’t mean anything, I don’t even remember it, but you can’t break up with me-“

“And why not?” Harvey snapped, ripping himself out of Mike’s grip. He looked down at the younger man, whose blue eyes were wide with fear. And Harvey almost didn’t believe it when the worlds tumbled out of his lips.

“Because I love you,”

It almost made Harvey forget breaking up with him. Mike was staring at him, chest heaving, as he finally admitted it out loud. Harvey stepped back, and though he wanted nothing more than to lean down and kiss Mike, he shook his head. “You slept with him.” Harvey repeated “And I don’t date cheaters-“

“Harvey-“

“You’re still my associate Mike, we’re just not dating. Okay?”

“How come you’re acting like this doesn’t affect you at all?” Mike cried, rubbing his head harshly. Harvey clenched his jaw “Don’t you care? Don’t you feel anything? Oh wait, don’t answer, of course you don’t. You don’t care about fucking anything, only yourself.” Mike turned away, gathering his papers, and stuffing them in his bag to finish when he got home.

“You think I want to do this?” Harvey hissed, eyes watering. Mike ignored him, continuing to stuff the papers in “You think I want to throw this away? But you cheated Mike. From what you know about my parents, you of all people, you think I was gonna take that lightly?”

“Of course not Harvey!” Mike cried, whipping around “I know, I know and I feel for you,” he placed a hand on his heart “But I was high, I wasn’t in control of what I was doing. Louis told me to get high with him to bring in a client, and I did, I don’t remember sleeping with him, and I’m sure he does too. I would never cheat on you-“

“You did!” Harvey yelled, shattering Mike into silence. He leaned against the desk in shock at Harvey’s tone. “And we’re done.” And with that, Harvey left.

...  
...  
...

“Mike…” Donna whispered, standing up at her desk, she knew what had happened, obviously, but it wasn’t her place to comment. “Pup…you look terrible.”

“Thanks.” Mike whispered dryly, but he did. Dark circles under his eyes, a cut on his bottom lip and a bruise on his cheek. He looked like a wreck. 

“What happened?”

“Hmm?” Mike looked up as he pulled another red bull out of his bag, he popped open the lid, and let the effervescence spill out into the air. “Oh, this?” he pointed to his face, shaking his head “I uh…I fell off my bike.”

Donna arched an eyebrow in disbelief “Michael Martin Ross-“

“That’s not my middle name-“

“-Do you really expect me to believe that, in all the time you’ve known me are you seriously going to lie to me?”

Mike’s shoulders slumped “Sorry,” he said meekly as Donna stared expectantly “Tom Keller was just making sure I wouldn’t tell anyone his student code. He obviously doesn’t understand what an eidetic memory is, he thought he could beat it out of me.”

“Jesus Mike,” Donna whispered, green eyes wide, the beautiful ginger reached out and smoothed over Mike’s cheek “He is a douche.”

Mike couldn’t help but laugh, and Donna smiled tightly. “Thanks Donna, is Harvey ready?”

“Yeah, go on in, pup,”

Mike smiled, heading into Harvey’s office, he opened the door just as Harvey put down the phone. His boss looked up at him, and faltered. Mike closed the door behind him “Don’t worry,” Mike said quickly “I fell off my bike-“

“He’s not stupid.” Donna’s voice interjected on the intercom. Harvey nodded, and Mike sighed

“Don’t worry about it, do you have a task for me?”

Harvey nodded, opening a drawer, and pulling out three files. This was their relationship now, non-existent. Harvey created work for Mike, which Mike did, and then Mike would go and visit clients, never with Harvey though. He handed them to Mike who took them wordlessly “I want you to go through them and find me any weaknesses about eco-friendly farming down in New York.” Mike nodded, standing when Harvey said more softly, after switching off the intercom “What happened?”

“Nothing.” Mike insisted, Harvey shook his head

“Michael. I am your boss, and I order you to tell me what happened.”

Mike sighed, heading towards the door “Tom Keller beat the shit out of me to make sure I would never tell anyone his student code.” And with that he left.

Harvey was left seething. Someone had come and beat the shit out of Mike? He could picture it in his face, Mike was no fighter. He plugged the intercom back in and Donna’s voice rang out to him “Would it be unprofessional of me to kill Tom Keller?”

“No.” Harvey growled. 

...  
...  
...

“Jesus Mike,” Louis winced as Mike walked into his office, holding the stack of reports due in for that morning. Mike managed a smile at his hard on the outside, soft on the inside, side boss. “What the hell happened to your face?”

“Good morning to you too, Louis,” Mike smiled, placing the reports in front of him. Louis didn’t even look down, he stood up, frowning. 

“This was Keller wasn’t it?” Mike froze.

“H-how…h-how could you know that?” he whispered. Louis shook his head, taking out his first aid kit and gripping Mike’s arm.

“Because I’m Louis. Come on, there’s a cut on your forehead that could get infected,” he dragged the younger man into the bathroom. And obviously, Harvey was in there, hidden behind the door of one of the cubicles, and Louis forced Mike to lean against the sink as he opened his first aid kid. “Has Harvey not done anything about this?”

“Honestly Louis,” Mike tried again, trying to pull away, but Louis pushed him back firmly, wetting some cotton wool and dabbing at the cuts. Mike relaxed visibly, he hadn’t even been aware that everything hurt, until it didn’t hurt anymore. The cold water was soothing. 

“There we go,” Louis cooed. Harvey swallowed stiffly, not liking Louis’s hands all over Mike. “Now, you and Harvey? What’s going on? Is it how is looks?”

“It’s exactly how it looks.” Mike sighed, pausing so that Louis could wipe the cotton wool over his bottom lip “Batman decided he didn’t need Robin anymore,”

“Bullshit.” The near bald man snapped instantly, but then his eyes widened as Mike’s nod. “Oh…how did that happen?”

“It was my fault-“

“No, Mike.” Louis said quickly, pulling out some clear antiseptic gel and wiping it on a cotton bud. “You’re like the perfect associate. Harvey’s gonna pull some BS about how you betrayed him, he lets personal get in the way of professional, and he’s unable to move past things. Maybe you were wrong, but did you apologise?”

“Yes.”

“And did you mean it?”

“Of course.”

“Then it’s not your fault anymore. You’re smart and quick witted, and adaptable, Mike-“

“Louis.” Mike touched his elbow, and Harvey watched with saddened eyes. Everything Louis was saying was true, including the things about himself. But Mike had cheated on him. And Harvey would be damned if he just forgave him. “Do you…” his blue eyes sparkled “Do you really think that about me?”

“Of course Mike.” Louis said easily, and then he smiled wildly “Harvey’s never once complimented you,” Mike said nothing, and Louis ruffled his hair to which Mike shied away, and Harvey almost smiled fondly. “Careful, this is gonna sting.”

“What? Ow!” Mike complained as Louis pressed the cotton bud to his forehead, but he sat there, letting someone else take care of him. And it felt good. “Thank you, Louis,” he said quietly “I know things between us aren’t as good as they were…I…I was horrible and rude ditching you for Harvey like that. I was…” he let out a small smile “I was a fool,”

Louis covered Mike’s wound and nodded “I tried to warn you.”

“I know you did.” Mike said softly “I should have listened to you, but I didn’t. He’s not going to forgive me, Louis.”

“Mike…” Louis said quietly, dark eyes twinkling as a smile spread across his face revealing perfectly straight teeth “It sounds like you’re asking…”

Mike laughed, pulling away from the sink and dropping onto one knee “Louis,” he joked, as the older cat-lover was practically bouncing “Will you let me be your associate?”

It was though Harvey was being stabbed. But he knew that he had done this. He had let Mike go, and told him there was no chance the two would ever be together again. “Yes Mike!” Louis laughed, dragging Mike up and hugging him tightly “A thousand times yes!”

...  
...  
...

ONE MONTH LATER

“Hey,” Donna said quietly, the beautiful redhead standing in the middle of Harvey’s office. The lawyer looked up at her through tired eyes. “Things are looking up for our pup,” 

“He’s not ours, Donna.” Harvey sighed. Donna nodded, she had tried to distance herself from Mike, because Harvey had, and she supported Harvey, and everything he had ever done. But she couldn’t stay away from Mike, he brought her coffee every morning, told her a joke as they caught the elevator downstairs. Always invited her to lunch with him, Rachel and Harold, and although mostly she declined, out of loyalty to Harvey, it was nice to be asked. 

And Mike would always ask how Harvey was, even now though he was Louis’s associate, he would always ask. If Harvey looked ill, Mike had drawn up a list of doctors that had treated his grandmother. He asked if Harvey was keeping in touch with his brother, if he needed help on a case, and Donna would always pass on his gestures to Harvey, who rejected them.

“He’s got a boyfriend.” Donna couldn’t help but smile at that. Though she felt incredibly sorry for Harvey, it was nice to see Mike smile again.

Harvey couldn’t help himself. “Who?” he blurted out, turning to look her in the eye.

“It’s Trevor.” 

Harvey’s eyes widened and he stood angrily “Trevor?” he almost roared “Fucking Trevor?! Why the hell would he do that?”

“Because,” she was calm and soft “He came back into town, he’s got a job now, he reconnected as Mike’s friend, and then…” she tipped her eyebrows. Harvey collapsed back into his seat, massaging his temples. 

“Why are you telling me this?”

“He invited me to the pub, he’s going with Trevor, Harold and Rachel, and I was thinking of going with Louis. Only as a friend though,” she smirked “He’s not that lucky.”  
Harvey looked at her “Nice Donna, but you didn’t answer my question.”

“Am I allowed to go?” she asked bluntly. Harvey stared at her “I mean…will you be okay? I’m not betraying you or anything-“

“No.” Harvey sighed “Sorry Donna,” and he truly felt bad for a few moments “I don’t want you to cut off all contact with your friends just because I don’t know how to handle my emotions.”

“You’re gonna be there spying aren’t you?”

“You won’t even notice I’m there.”

...  
...  
...

Harvey noticed how relaxed Mike looked. How happy. He hadn’t seen him happy in such a long time. Right now, he was sitting opposite Louis, obviously waiting for the rest of the group, while Harvey hid behind a newspaper. Mike was wearing a black shirt, the top three buttons undone, giving a lovely view of his collar bone. And then arrived Rachel and Harold, and they ordered a round. Laughing and talking. And Harvey also noted how happy Louis looked. Maybe it was meant to be this way, everyone happy but him.

And then, Trevor and Donna arrived. Donna sat beside Louis and Rachel, and joined the conversation instantly. Harvey wanted to be sick at the sight of Trevor. He was wearing a white shirt and baggy jeans. Mike stood up to greet him, the two men hugging tightly, and Trevor kissing Mike’s temple. 

And as the night drew on, Harvey realised that Trevor really was handsy. He was always touching Mike, whether it be holding hands under the table, or having an arm around Mike’s waist, a hand a little too high up on his thigh. But Mike didn’t mind, he leaned in to each of Trevor’s touches.

“No, but seriously,” Louis laughed, taking a sip a wine “Mike aced it, when you made the joke to Monroe that he would be sexually assaulted in prison- Mike you kicked ass!”

“We kicked ass!” Mike cheered loudly, the alcohol had got to all of them, their eyes buzzed, he and Louis fist bumped. 

“Guys,” Rachel laughed, standing and wobbling “We gotta go, this was so much fun though,” Harold nodded.

“Oh shoot.” Donna checked the time, only just realising how late it was. She had forgotten how much fun you could have when you weren’t focused on work. And they all departed, apart from Mike and Trevor, who continued a conversation about Mario. Harvey went into the bathroom, not sure how much more he could take. He still loved Mike. It hurt his heart to admit it because he had pushed him away. 

“Come on, Mikey,” Trevor laughed, steering Mike into the bathroom. Harvey leapt into one of the stalls, and realised that ever since he had met Mike, he had been hiding a lot more than he used to. 

Harvey watched, heat rising in his pants as he watched Mike shove Trevor up against the wall and start sucking on the base of his neck, thrusting his hips against his uselessly.   
“Fuck Trevor…” Mike whined, eyes buzzed “I want you so bad.”

Trevor smirked, hands firm on Mike’s hips as he ground against him “Yeah? You want it you little whore,” he pulled Mike to him and created a delicious hickey just below his jaw.   
Mike’s fingers went to Trevor’s pants, fumbling with his belt, but Trevor pulled his hand away. “Not here, Mike,” he warned, groaning with want at the look on Mike’s face. “Ugh….” He closed his eyes, rocking his hips against his once more time “Let’s go home,”

“My place or yours?” Mike teased, as Trevor wrapped an arm around him to guide him. “See that’s funny, because we live together.” 

“It’s a good thing you’re gorgeous, cuz you sure ain’t funny,” Trevor kidded with a smile. 

“I am hilarious.” Mike murmured weakly, as he we led away. 

Harvey was sick.

...  
...  
...

“Oh! Oh! Oh! OH!” Mike cried as Trevor thrust rhythmically into him. Each thrust harder and more penetrating than the one before. Mike was on his hands and knees, thrusting back into each of Trevor’s plunges. The weed in the air made him hotter, and he wanted more and more. 

“Michael…” Trevor hissed, body trembling as he neared climax “I’m gonna come…”

Mike rotated his hips, half sitting up and placing his hands against the wall so he was just on his knees, like Trevor. The change in position made Trevor hit him right on the prostrate, and he cried out, both of them coming at the same time. “Fuck…” Mike whispered as Trevor kept pulling out and slamming back in, forcing his come deeper into his childhood friend, Mike’s body was forced forward, until Trevor had slammed him chest first into the wall, Mike’s head turned sideways, as all he could do was press his teeth together and hiss “Yes.” As though it were all he was worth. 

“Ugh! Ugh! Ugh!” Trevor grunted deeply, each thrust dragged Mike up the wall slightly, before letting him fall back onto the mattress and Mike came a second time, Trevor’s name on his pink lips. 

Trevor collapsed backwards, on the soft mattress and as he was still inside Mike, the blond ended up with his back on Trevor’s chest, quite comfortable. Trevor draped a blanket over both of them, having no problem with Mike’s body being pressed up entirely along his. They were both breathing heavily. “You saw your boss in the bar tonight, right Mike?” Trevor whispered, as he wrapped his arms around Mike’s waist, closing his eyes to sleep. 

“Yeah,” Mike nodded, yawning “Don’t worry about it though,”

“I’m not.” Trevor grinned “You’re mine.” 

“Kinky,” Mike laughed, closing his eyes to sleep.

...  
...  
...

“What were you doing in the bar last night, Harvey?” Mike snapped, irritated. Harvey wasn’t surprised that Mike had seen him, only leaned back in his chair as dragged his eyes over Mike. In a slightly creased light green shirt and dark green skinny tie. Grey trousers, and his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His hair was styled differently, in the fact that it was actually styled. Harvey had only seen Mike’s hair in two different styles, flat against his head after cycling to work in the rain, or spiked up as he brushed it for work. 

But today, there was gel in his hair, and it was swept off slightly to the side. He looked hot. Not his normal, let me fuck you up against the desk hot, but a you should be on the front of a magazine hot. But Harvey couldn’t say that out loud, so instead he settled “What’s up with your hair? You trying to look like me?”

Mike’s anger halted for a half a second, and he swept a hand through his gelled hair self consciously, making him look even more perfect. “It was Trevor’s idea,” he said quietly, “Everyone else seems to like it.” And then the confidence came back “And that’s not what I’m talking about, Harvey.” 

“I just wanted to make sure you weren’t gonna turn Donna against me, like you have with everyone else in this firm.” That was a lie, obviously, but what was Harvey going to say? That he couldn’t stand Mike being with someone else.

“I haven’t turned anyone against you.” Mike snapped, “Louis always hated you, Rachel’s always hated you, Harold’s always hated you. And Donna could never hate you, so how could I turn her against you in anyway?” Harvey glared at him, and Mike shot him an evil half smirk “She’s the only person in this firm who genuinely likes you Harvey-“

“What about you?” Harvey asked coolly, eyebrow arched.

Mike laughed in his face “You think I like you?” He laughed loudly, stepping back “Jesus Harvey, fuck you! I don’t like you,” he placed a hand on his chest “I did. I’ll give you that. I liked you when I thought you were the best person ever, for giving me this chance, and helping me out, and I thought you cared about me. And then, I realised, and I learnt what you really are. Maybe it took falling in love with you to realise that hey- you do have a lot of faults, and then you broke it off with me, not listening to reason, and when I needed someone, they were there!”

“What the hell are you talking about?” Harvey growled.

Mike’s eyes widened “Harvey…” he whispered, voice soft “Tess died,”

Harvey stopped. Staring up at Mike in a new light. Tess was dead? Mike’s childhood best friend, first girlfriend, the girl he’d had an affair with not that long ago, and then been beaten up by her husband. “Mike…” he shook his head “I didn’t know. I’m sorry.”

“Yeah.” Mike spat dryly “Well you weren’t there for me, when I realised that the only connection I had left was Trevor. I needed you, but you weren’t there! Even Jessica was there! She came to the funeral, because she’d seen me crying in the file room! So when Trevor came back, I’m not letting him go.” He opened the door “Fuck you Harvey, you told me to cut him loose, and I’m glad I didn’t listen to you, because you have no idea how to handle relationships-“

“Mike,” he called after him, standing up “I still love you.”

It made Mike stop, but he didn’t turn around to face Harvey. “You don’t even know what love is.” And he walked out. 

...  
...  
...

FOUR WEEKS LATER

“Mike.” Harvey growled, storming into the file room, locking the door behind him. Mike looked up from the work he’d been helping Louis with. He hadn’t spoken to Harvey in weeks, not after that blow out in his office, where Mike still argued with himself whether Harvey was telling the truth or not about the whole I love you thing. “Get up.”

Mike didn’t know why he did it, maybe it was the slightly murderous look in Harvey’s eyes but he stood. Arching an eyebrow “Harvey?”

“Unbuckle your pants.” Came the order. Mike’s eyes widened, and he swallowed thickly

“Harvey, I-“

“I said, unbuckle them.” He repeated. Mike couldn’t help himself, he was a sub naturally, and Harvey was a damn good dom. He fumbled for a few seconds, before letting drop around his ankles. “Good boy,” came Harvey’s deep voice, and it made Mike visibly shudder. Harvey looked amazing today, with his black waistcoat, lavender shirt, and purple, near black tie. A few strands of hair were out of their slicked back form, and fell hotly over his forehead. “Now the pants.” Mike didn’t even hesitate this time, and he was revealed before Harvey. His next demand came out as a whisper “Touch yourself.”

Mike’s eyes fluttered shut at the command, it made him so hot, he was already hard “Oh fuck Harvey…” he whimpered, one hand wrapping around himself, bottom lip caught between his teeth as he pumped quickly. Harvey’s stomach clenched with want. 

“I had a dream about you, Mike,” Harvey whispered “Here I had you tied to my bed, and you were begging for release-“

“Harvey please,” Mike pleaded, pumping faster and faster at the sound of Harvey’s voice. His boss chuckled

“Yeah, that’s what you said in the dream. Tell me, how’s it going with Trevor?”

“Trevor was only in town for a couple of months, it was a casual thing, always happens when he’s in town. I’m not with him,”

Harvey’s eyes glistened, slightly with pride “But you let me think you were?”

“You’re hot when you’re jealous,” was Mike’s only response, before he was groaning at his own touch. And suddenly Harvey was in front of him. 

“Eyes on me, pup,” he whispered, Mike forced his eyes opened, staring into Harvey’s brown orbs as he masturbated “Faster.” Harvey ordered, and Harvey was rock hard in his trousers, partly due to how Mike looked, and the other to how he did everything he was told. Mike’s breathing was laboured now

“Can I…” Mike begged, struggling to stand.

“No.”

Mike groaned, but didn’t let up on his pace. Harvey watched with unbridled delight at how Mike’s body spasmed as he stopped himself from coming. Mike threw his head back, exposing his throat to Harvey who leaned forward and bit down. Mike cried out in delight. “Harvey please…” he whimpered, meeting his eyes again as their foreheads rested together “Oh god please…”

“No.” Harvey said again, cupping Mike’s cheek, but not kissing him. “Faster Mike.”

“I can’t.” Mike begged, shaking “Not without coming.”

“Michael.” Harvey ordered, and Mike sped up. But he couldn’t control it, 

“Fuuuckkk….!” Mike groaned loudly, as he came in his hand, slumping forward. Harvey caught him in strong arms, and Mike nuzzled his head into Harvey’s neck. Tears springing in his eyes “Harvey…” he wept

Harvey wrapped his arms around Mike, hugging him tightly, “Mike,” he soothed, and I can’t describe to you how good it felt to Harvey to have Mike back in his arms. Tears sprung to his own eyes, but he dared not let them fall. He spun them and sat Mike on the desk, and the blond wrapped his leg around Harvey as they hugged even tighter.  
“I am so sorry,” Mike whispered, and Harvey could feel Mike’s tears on his neck. “I suck. I’m so sorry, I don’t even care about this stupid job, you can fire me, as long we’re back together, I don’t fucking care-“

“Mike.” Harvey repeated, pulling back to he could see Mike’s face. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” he whispered.

...  
...  
...

“Fuck Mike, you’re tight,” Harvey grunted, as 30 minutes later they were in Harvey’s apartment, both naked, as Mike lay on the expensive mattress, legs spread, as Harvey hovered over him, pushing in gently. 

“Or you’re just really big,” Mike wheezed, clenching his teeth, head back against the soft pillows. “Christ…” Mike whined in pain as Harvey pushed in all the way “Oh fuck. It hurts…oh man, it hurts Harvey-“

“Shhh….” Harvey soothed, kissing his forehead, and it took a lot on Harvey’s part not to move. Mike felt so good around him, his hole clenching randomly sending Harvey crazy. “Relax, relax,” he whispered, as he stretched Mike’s hole. Mike focused on breathing evenly, he nodded, clenching the white bed sheets in his fists, and it didn’t help that they were satin, and slid through his fingertips. 

“Move.” Mike whispered. Harvey frowned down at him

“No Mike, you need a little more time-“

“Harvey.” Mike whispered, blue eyes meeting brown “It has to hurt. I deserved to be punished, I cheated on you.”

“I forgave you for that,” Harvey pointed out smartly, but Mike twisted his hips, creating a delicious friction around Harvey “Stop it.” He warned “I don’t want to hurt you-“

“I deserve it.” Mike hissed, twisting his hips again, and Harvey had to move, he slipped out slightly, pushing in. And Mike had to bite back the cry of pain, because then Harvey would stop. Harvey started pumping, and eventually, after approximately 13 painful strokes, the hurt subsided.

Harvey noticed when Mike started to feel more pleasure than pain, because his young associate was wrapping his legs around Harvey’s hips and arching his back to return each thrust so with every brutal hammer Harvey was covered up to his hilt, full sheathed. Mike’s moaning filled his ears like the sweetest music he had ever known. 

And Mike’s hands were everywhere, running down Harvey’s sides, rubbing his nipples, clawing down his back or tugging at his hair. “Harvey!” Mike cried out as Harvey rubbed against his prostrate “Oh God! Harvey!” His eyes darkened with lust and Harvey was breathing heavily, kissing down Mike’s neck.

“My name,” he whispered “Say it again.”

“Harvey!” Mike screamed at the top of his voice “I’m gonna…oh god, Harvey!” And then he fell into a silent scream of passion as he came, covering himself and Harvey. Harvey couldn’t last much longer after a display as beautiful as that, and came, deep inside Mike, biting down on Mike’s collar bone. 

He rolled off Mike, both men panting. Harvey turned on his side to look at Mike, pulling a thick white sheet over them both. Mike smiled, sleepily. “You okay?” Harvey whispered, smirking “Or did I just rock your world?”

“I rocked your world.” Mike retorted happily, snuggling into the pillows “I forgot how soft this bed was.”

“You haven’t been here in a while,”

“Don’t worry,” Mike stretched, leaning into Harvey, tangling his limbs into his bosses “I’m here to stay.”

That thought made Harvey very happy, and though he wasn’t the snuggling type (or so he thought) he fell asleep with the smell of Mike’s cheap shampoo in his nose, and he didn’t mind one bit.

...  
...  
...

Harvey awoke first. Early, but fully rested. And looked around him. The view made him smile, Mike was snoring, laying right beside Harvey, chest facing the ceiling. Harvey looked over him, and placed a hand on Mike’s stomach, dipping it down lower under the blankets and gripped Mike softly in his hands. 

He pumped until Mike was rock hard, and then rubbed the precum down his member, pumping faster and faster. Mike stirred, and half smiled, leaning into Harvey’s shoulder. “What an excellent way to wake someone up,” he muttered into Harvey’s ear, before coming into the older lawyers hands. 

Mike sat up, eyes twinkling as his eyes went over Harvey. He smiled “I’ve never seen you with your hair natural.” He noted, and it suited Harvey, made him look younger and more relaxed, he leaned in and kissed him softly, Harvey opened his mouth willingly, and Mike’s tongue was eliciting moans from him instantly. “You look good,” he nodded, straddling Harvey, pressing their chest’s together.

“Fuck Mike,” the brunette whispered as his partner sucked on the base of his neck “You’re driving me crazy, and I don’t have time to fuck you into oblivion.”

“Shame.” Mike smirked. Harvey rolled his eyes

“But I do have this.”

...  
...  
...

Mike was on edge. The vibrator was nestled deep inside him, and Harvey had the remote. It hadn’t gone off so far, and for that he was thankful, but it was already hard enough to not get stiff just at the feel of being full.

“You alright, Mike?” Harold asked, smiling brightly as he sat down in the chair opposite his in the library “Need any help?”

“Yeah thanks, Harold,” he smiled brightly “Louis has been working my ass off ever since I went back to Harvey.” Harvey walked into the library at that point, heading over to the old law section, Mike swallowed, looking down.

“Why did you go back to him?” Harold frowned “I mean, I prefer him to Louis any day, but…he was horrible to you.”

“He’s done a lot of good things,” Mike said softly “Anyway, if we turn to page threeeeeee,” Mike’s voice turned into a high pitched plea as the vibrator was turned on, shifting and moving inside him as though it were alive. Harold didn’t notice, turning to the according page as Mike griping the table in his hands, knuckles turning white. He had to close his eyes for a moment in pure white hot pleasure as the vibrations shook through him.

But he forced himself to open them and glare at Harvey, who simply smiled, leaning against the bookshelf, watching Mike’s struggle. “All I see are the witness statements,” Harold murmured. Mike gritted his teeth and looked up

“No, ughhh! I was ohmygod… fourth paragraph.” He managed to get out eventually, he stood “I uh….be right back Harold,” he whispered, leaping up and heading for the bathroom, but Harvey caught his arm. 

“Where are you going?” he asked, a small dancing on his lips “Get back to work,”

“Harvey.” Mike pleaded, shooting him that puppy dog look, and Harvey looked down to see a small tent in Mike’s trousers. “Let me…oh my god,”

“Sit back down.” He ordered firmly. Mike groaned, turning back and sitting opposite Harold once more who smiled brightly. The torture continued that session, Harvey occasionally tuning it down before Mike reached peak, and then right up when he was in the middle of a sentence. About three times Harold had asked if he was alright when he leapt up in his chair, and shifted, or coughed to stifle the sound of a moan, or a cry of Harvey’s name from coming out of his lips. 

“So you think we should work this angle?” Harold asked, eyebrows raised.

Mike was breathing heavily “Totally yeah, mmhmm….oooohhh god, yes,” he tilted his head back, cheeks red “Okay Harold, you should get started on that,” Harold nodded “Right now.” Mike growled. Harold smiled and tittered away, as Mike ran out of the library to the bathroom. Harvey laughed in delight. And followed his young associate to the bathroom, locking the door behind him. 

Mike yanked down his trousers and pants, gripping his rock hard member, and he started pumping. 

“Woah,” Harvey grasped Mike’s wrist, as Mike’s other hand was flat against the wall “Slow down there, Betty Friedan.”

“Who?” Mike muttered, before yanking his hand out of Harvey’s “I need it,” he growled

“Michael.” Harvey laughed, grasping Mike’s wrist again “Hey,” he leaned forward, kissing him “Let me.” Mike could only murmur incoherently into Harvey’s shoulder as he was pumped into oblivion. 

Just like he always did.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this was a little bizarre, let me know what you thought!  
> x


End file.
